Wind Demon's Revival
by Foxstar - Founder of FoxClan
Summary: Sequel to Demon of Wind! After being sent back into the past by Kurama, Naruto reawakens his memories when two members of his team are killed. He may have failed last time... But this time, he is going to make sure he achieves his goal. Evil-ish!Rinnegan!Godlike!Naruto Juubi!Kurama NarutoxFu
1. Prologue

**Okay, so due to an overwhelming majority of vote, I will be writing a sequel to Demon of Wind. And this is it, Wind Demon's Revival. I'm gonna have some fun exploiting the possibilities and see Naruto beat the biju with some of his strongest techniques gone (Kamui, Amaterasu, Kotoamatsukami, Susanoo). Also, I get to rewrite some of my favorite fights and some that never happened before, such as a future Naruto vs Sasuke. Well, i'm not going to keep you waiting any longer, so here we go.**

**Wind Demon's Revival**

**Prologue**

Naruto eyes grew hopeless as the scene played out in front of him. Somehow, He and Sasuke had beaten Zabuza's apprentice, Haku. However when they had gone to help Kakashi against the Missing Ninja from Kirigakure, they had been more trouble than help. Sasuke had already been heavily injured, dead for all Naruto knew, and Kakashi... Well, he had taken more than a few hits. Sakura was being... useless as much as he hated to say it.

Zabuza threw Kakashi away from him, charging at Naruto, preparing to bring his sword down onto Naruto. The sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the air as Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza in a burst of speed, his right hand encased in lightning. Zabuza turned and swiped his sword horizontally, managing to hit Kakashi and cut deep into him.

_'T-This shouldn't be happening...' _Naruto thought, staring in shock as Kakashi did not get up. _'We shouldn't be losing... We beat him last time.' _Zabuza moved towards him slowly, seeing him frozen in place from a mix of fear and shock. Suddenly, a short laughter came from the back of Naruto's head.

**"It's time to wake up..." **A dark voice said, Naruto's eyes flashed red with slits as memories flashed in front of his eyes. For a second, Naruto could do nothing as the various memories assaulted him. He grabbed his head and screamed as he fell to his knees, being unable to do anything else as the sudden influx of memories had caused an unbearable pain.

_'It feels like my skull is being ripped open! It hurts!' _He mentally shouted, the agony coming to a stop a few seconds later as he laid limply on the ground, still clutching his head as his eyes slowly closed.

"You're that scared, huh? Not that it matters, you're about to die, just like the rest of your pathetic team." Zabuza asked, giving a muffled laugh as he brought his sword up, Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto shouted, a perfectly spherical crater appearing beneath him as Zabuza was thrown away.

"What was that?" Zabuza asked as he flipped in mid air, landing on his feet. Naruto's only reply was to laugh.

_'It's good to be back, I guess it worked?' _He asked, still chuckling slightly as he walked towards Zabuza, his rinnegan glaring at the missing ninja.

"Nice eyes... Perhaps they'll be more of a challenge than Kakashi's sharingan?" Zabuza asked, getting excited for the soon to come battle. The innermost circle of Naruto's rinnegan changed red and gained slits for pupils as red chakra leaked off of him.

"You're going to regret what you've done..." Naruto said, disappearing with speed that seemed impossible. The jinchuriki appeared in front of Zabuza, punching him with inhuman force that destroyed part of the bridge as Zabuza slammed into the side of it.

"A... jinchuriki?" Zabuza asked, somewhat confused as he landed on the water, recovering from the punch.

"I'm going to enjoy this..." Naruto said from behind Zabuza before kicking him away. "You're not going anywhere, **Bansho Ten'in!**" He shouted the techniques name, Zabuza flying back to him. A chakra rod formed in Naruto's hand and he thrust forward. A loud clanging sound rang out as Zabuza managed to somehow block the rod with his sword, a crack appearing on the blade.

"How... interesting..." Zabuza said, glaring at Naruto.

"I remember you being easier to kill..." Naruto said, chuckling slightly as he jumped away to create some distance.

"You say that as if you killed me before." Zabuza pointed out, knowing something like that would be impossible.

"Perhaps I have..." Naruto said, enjoying the power he held currently. Rushing forward, a dual-edged sword forming in each hand with surprising ease. _'Another of my overpowered weapons?' _He asked Kurama, knowing that he shouldn't have been able to create the swords so easily due to his previous experiences with the ability.

**"Possibly, or you have fully mastered your rinnegan."** Kurama replied, watching the battle with interest.

_'I suppose I may have.' _He thought, spinning counter-clockwise. Zabuza brought up his own sword, though he didn't expect for Naruto to maneuver his right sword behind the kubikiri and throw it from Zabuza's hands into the air with surprising strength. Naruto continued his spin, his left sword in a reverse grip as he sliced into Zabuza. Zabuza stumbled back as he was hit, before his entire body burst into water. Naruto quickly turned around, crossing his swords above him as Zabuza swung the massive sword down onto him.

For a second, it looked like Zabuza's sword was going to cleave straight through Naruto's. Zabuza smirked under the bandages as he saw Naruto pushed downwards by the force. _'I forgot, I don't have the strength my old body had...' _He thought, channeling wind chakra to both swords and splitting most of the blade from Zabuza's sword.

Naruto took advantage of Zabuza's shock, slashing horizontally with his right sword, cutting across the demon of the mist's midsection. His left sword immediately followed with an upwards slash. Naruto spun, both swords horizontal to him and aimed to split Zabuza's body from his legs and his head from his shoulders. However, Zabuza recovered from his shock and jumped away before receiving anymore damage, though he was bleeding heavily.

"You avoided me, quite lucky if you ask me." He said as he watched Zabuza regenerate his sword by allowing his blood to fall on it.

"Those hits were only luck, they won't happen again." Zabuza said, placing his sword on his back as he ran through handsigns. "**Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" The dragon rose out of the water behind Zabuza and raced toward's Naruto.

"**Fuuton: Wind Cutter Jutsu.**" Naruto said, using the seal-less jutsu and blades of wind flew towards the dragon in the shape of an 'X'. The two jutsu collided, the water dragon exploding into small droplets that rained down. Naruto threw his swords into the air as he formed handsigns, "**Fuuton: Wind Dragon Jutsu!**" Naruto caught his swords as a dragon of wind slammed into the missing ninja. Zabuza quickly recovered, though he had multiple cuts over his body.

"Anything else you want to try?" Naruto asked with a grin. Zabuza frowned under his bandages, turning into water and disappearing. By the time Naruto realized what had happened, he was furious as he jumped back on the bridge.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated for a second, sheaths forming over both swords that he strapped to his back in the style of an 'X'. Once he was sure they were secured correctly, he walked over to where Sakura had put Kakashi and Sasuke's... bodies. "I won't let you die again..." He said quietly as he knelt down next to the two, already forming handsigns. "**Rinne Tensei.**" He said, both Sasuke and Kakashi's bodies glowing as their wounds healed, Naruto deactivating his rinnegan._  
><em>

Kakashi sat up, covering his sharingan, though he looked like he couldn't believe that he was alive. Sasuke sat up slowly, Sakura instantly hugging him and crying. "How... are we alive? And where is Zabuza?" Kakashi asked, looking confused as he looked for the missing ninja.

"That fool Zabuza ran away, useless." Gato said, the mist that surrounded the bridge clearing to show him surrounded by his thugs.

"Sakura... explain everything to those two." Naruto said, his rinnegan pulsing outwards and the innermost circle became red. He slowly began to walk towards the wall of thugs as he reached over his shoulders to draw his swords.

"W-what are you doing Naruto!?" Kakashi demanded, failing to stand up.

"Finishing this." Naruto said, racing forward towards the thugs. What happened next should only be described as a blood bath as Naruto slashed wildly through the thugs, making a path directly to Gato. Gato stumbled back as Naruto appeared in front of him, his swords crossed with the man's neck between them.

"Don't do th-" Gato didn't get to finish as Naruto split his head from his shoulders. Naruto turned to the rest of the thugs as Gato's headless body fell to the ground.

"Who is next?" Naruto asked, his grin being made even scarier by the blood that was splashed onto his face. "All of you? Great!" He exclaimed almost instantly after, running back into the thugs as his swords seemed to 'glow' with red chakra. His swords cut through the thugs easily, as if there was no resistance to his strikes. And in just a few minutes, Naruto was surrounded by bodies and covered in blood from head to toe.

Naruto swiped his swords, whipping the blood off of them before sheathing them. Suddenly, fatigue caught up to Naruto, his rinnegan fading as he collapsed. "K-Kakashi-sensei... What happened to Naruto?" Sakura asked, the jounin was unable to respond.

Not too far away, Zabuza had watched the out come of the battle. "Reminds me of the time I became a genin..." He paused as he reminisced on old memories. "He truly is a demon... and the way he used his wind ninjutsu as if he had been training them from years... A demon of wind?" He suggested to himself with a chuckle. "Let's go Haku." He said, picking the boy up and beginning to walk away.

**END PROLOGUE!**

**Okay, i'm just going to point out that the title is not permanent. If you have any suggestions, state them in a review and I will take the best ones and put them into a poll. So, what do you guys think? I feel like I've improved so much when I compare this to the prologue of Demon of Wind.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we are at Chapter 1! Since this is a more 'calm' chapter, it's slightly shorter than I hoped, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Review Responses!**

**Lancelot Seiten 1: Well, you don't have to look far, because here it is :D**

**SPark681: It is going to be interesting to see how things turn out. And thanks for the name suggestion, but I probably won't change it to that since it is basically the same thing.**

**Tough Chick: Thanks :D**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Well, Sakura missed most of Naruto vs Zabuza because she was with Sasuke and Kakashi. She only saw the beginning (Before going onto the water) and the end (Just before Zabuza escaped). But yes, she saw his rinnegan, as did Sasuke and Kakashi.**

**Eien Michi: Yeah, the way I write battles is very simple, but i'm working on improving it to be much better. Though i'm focusing on making them longer currently.**

**Legendary flash: So what if Fu doesn't look good? Not all women have to be beautiful to be in a relationship with someone. I'm sure some people would say my girlfriend doesn't look good at all, but she is the most beautiful person on the planet to me. People have different opinions is what i'm basically saying. But NarutoxFu is the main pairing in this story, so you're gonna have to deal with it sadly.**

**Guest (From October 19th): Nope! Naruto's goal is peace, and he won't be able to accomplish that by staying in Konoha. He still doesn't like Konoha, but he will stay around awhile longer like he says in this chapter.**

**Wind Demon's Revival**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto swiped his swords, whipping the blood off of them before sheathing them. Suddenly, fatigue caught up to Naruto, his rinnegan fading as he collapsed. "K-Kakashi-sensei... What happened to Naruto?" Sakura asked, the jounin was unable to respond.

Not too far away, Zabuza had watched the out come of the battle. "Reminds me of the time I became a genin..." He paused as he reminisced on old memories. "He truly is a demon... and the way he used his wind ninjutsu as if he had been training them from years... A demon of wind?" He suggested to himself with a chuckle. "Let's go Haku." He said, picking the boy up and beginning to walk away.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto sat up in his mindscape, which was still a forest as it had been in the future, unlike the sewer it had been when he first came. **"Welcome back." **Kurama greeted as he saw Naruto appear.

"It is really good to be back. How long have you had your memories?" Naruto asked as he turned to the fox.

**"Three years, a really boring three years might I add." **Kurama chuckled at the end. **"So, what are your plans this time around? Everything began to fall apart at the very end last time." **The biju asked, truly curious.

"Edo tensei is out of the question for sure." Naruto said immediately, but closed his eyes as he thought. "I have about one year and six months before I need to go get Fu, so I think I will hang around Konoha for a little while longer than last time. However, I will go along capturing the other biju immediately since Gaara will be present at the chunin exams. The only problem I can think of is getting out of the village to get Matatabi and the rest. And Isobu is going to be a problem. If I don't show up at the right time, Yagura will die and I will need to wait on getting him." Naruto began to explain, opening his eyes.

"I will also need to take Obito's eyes.. Pein's as well. I guess my first to priorities are eliminating powerful dojutsu along with gathering the biju.

**"Yes, those seem like the smartest options. We know where Pein is, so he shouldn't be a problem... Obito however, we have no idea where he could be or when he could show up. Then, there is also Itachi and Danzo. Both are troublesome on their own, but Shisui's eyes are going to be the true problem." **Kurama pointed out.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about those eyes. It would be too troublesome if Itachi or Danzo were to use Kotoamatsukami on me. I don't know whether my Rinnegan can resist the effects like Madara's did yet, and i'm not exactly sure I want to test it." The jinchuriki said, his mind racing as it tried to think of the best possible ways to get the eyes.

**"Let's leave this subject for another time. We're going to need to figure out what you're going to do since your team saw your rinnegan." **He suggested, breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"I already know what to do about that, after all, the Rinnegan isn't a simple dojutsu passed down through a family. In fact, no one knows how to activate it other than me." Naruto said, laying down against a tree. "Last time, I focused on removing the past and creating a perfect present. This time, I will only worry about the future, and making sure it stays peaceful for the entirety of this world's life. I will leave now, I believe they are waiting on me." Naruto said, fading from the world.

**"I think he may actually do it this time..." **Kurama said quietly before closing his eyes,

_Real World_

Naruto sat up with a massive headache, "How long was I out...?" He asked, sensing his team near him.

"Two days." Kakashi said, closing his book as he turned his attention to Naruto. "But more importantly, I want to know exactly what happened on that bridge after I... died." the jounin continued, hesitating slightly before saying 'died'. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head, as if unsure.

"I'm not exactly sure... I was scared of dying, I didn't want to be alone, for any of us to be alone." He glanced at Sakura. "And then, I felt an immense pain. I remember falling to the ground screaming, but not much after that... Sorry." He lied easily, fooling the jounin and his teammates. He looked at the swords next to him, faking a confused look. "Whose are these?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"They're your's. You suddenly had them, we're not exactly sure where you got them. Sakura says that you forced Zabuza off of the bridge, and you simply came back with them." Kakashi explained, Naruto picked up the swords, examining them for the first time. "They're light..." He commented, somewhat surprised as he picked up the first of the swords to get a better look at it.

One was made of a dark black metal that Naruto could best relate to the chakra rods he could make. It's hand guard was the Uzumaki clan's symbol, like his katana in the old timeline had been. _'It is different from a katana since it had a blade on both sides, and it is far lighter than any weapon I've used.' _He thought to himself as he placed it down to look at the other.

This one was made of a pale, slightly transparent, material that Naruto couldn't place. _'Is it glass? No, perhaps crystal. But it seems far stronger than I think crystals could be.' _He thought, noting that its hand guard was also the Uzumaki clan's symbol. _'They're gonna take some getting used to, but I think they will suit me greatly, they were made by me after all.' _He thought as he placed it down next to the other and stood up.

He placed them both in their sheaths and then onto his back as he looked at the others. "Is the bridge completed, and what about Zabuza?" He asked.

"The bridge is nearly completed, and Zabuza hasn't appeared, we assume that you chased him off." Kakashi said, reopening his book as he laid back in the chair he was sitting in.

**"Naruto, there is something I forgot to tell you about." **Kurama said suddenly.

"I'm going to go for a walk, okay?" He asked, already walking over to the door.

"If you feel up to it." Kakashi said, glancing up from his book. It was then that Sasuke walked down the stairs, glancing at Naruto for a second. Naruto returned his stare before walking out the door.

_'Their is something in his eyes. Anger? No, it is something different. Interest?' _He thought, having never seen the emotion on the Uchiha's face. _'Anyways, what is it that you wanted to tell me?' _Naruto asked, walking into the woods behind Tazuna's house.

**"Something called the butterfly effect." **Kurama started, pausing as he thought how to explain this. **"To make it simple, if you change something, the future will become unpredictable for you since those differences can influence someone's decisions." **The fox explained as simply as he could. **"Currently, to major things have been changed. The first is Zabuza and your team's survival, the other is your rinnegan awakening much sooner. Both of these could either have minor effects, or major ones, we don't know."** Kurama began to think of what could happen.

_'So basically, you're saying that these two things have made the future a little harder to predict. Like the chunin exam matches could be completely different now.' _Naruto said, making sure he understood it.

**"Exactly." **Kurama confirmed.

"Naruto." A voice said from behind Naruto, interrupting his and Kurama's conversation. The Uzumaki turned to see Sasuke standing there.

"Hm? What is it that you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked, shocked by the Uchiha's sudden appearance.

"Sakura said that you drove off Zabuza with some strange new power. Since I awakened my sharingan, I feel like this is the perfect time to test our abilities against each other. You've always wanted to beat me, right? Well, this is your chance." Sasuke said confidently, his sharingan spinning into existence as he adopted a fighting stance. Naruto pulled both swords off of his back and placed them against a tree. Naruto looked at the ground as he concentrated chakra to his eyes, unused to having to use all of the chakra required to activate the rinnegan at one time due to his sharingan in the past.

Sasuke raced forward as Naruto looked up, his rinnegan pulsing outwards and he set into his own fighting stance. Sasuke threw a punch with his right hand. Naruto leaned out of the way, grabbing his arm and throwing him into the air. Sasuke flipped in the air, landing on a tree branch. Naruto jumped upwards, landing on a branch in front of him. Both smirked as they pushed off their branches, going for their own attack. Both threw punch at the other, hitting each other. They pushed off of each other and back onto their own branches.

Suddenly, Sasuke was tackled off of his branch as a shadow clone appeared in front of him in a puff of smoke. Sasuke pulled out a kunai, stabbing the clone before throwing at Naruto, who didn't do anything to dodge and was hit. Sasuke stared in shock as Naruto fell backwards, exploding into smoke a second later. Sasuke barely managed to duck as a kick flew over his head. He spun, aiming to sweep Naruto's leg out from under him.

"**Shinra Tensei...**" He heard Naruto mutter before being blasted away.

"What was that...? Some kind of wind technique?" Sasuke asked himself, standing up and forming handsigns. "**Katon: Fireball Jutsu!**" The Uchiha shouted, going through the handsigns in an instant and breathing out a large fireball. Naruto raised his hand, the jutsu being repelled away with out a word.**  
><strong>

_'Seems the rinnegan's techniques haven't gotten any weaker.' _Naruto thought as he lowered his hand. "Got anything else?" He asked with a grin. Sasuke frowned, clearly frustrated that Naruto had repelled his jutsu. Naruto closed his eyes, snapping them open a few seconds later when the innermost ring became golden with a frog-like pupil. "I'm going to throw everything at you Sasuke, so you better do the same." He said, dashing at the Uchiha. Naruto threw a punch, not even hitting Sasuke as he was a few feet away.

"Is your aim off or som-" Sasuke didn't get to finish as he was blasted away by an invisible force. _'That was not the same as before...'_ Sasuke thought as he stood back up.

**"What exactly are you doing Naruto, we both know you could have finished this a long time ago." **Kurama asked as he observed the battle.

_'Simple, I want to advance his sharingan. He only has one tomoe in his left eye and two in his right. Even though when I gained each of my sharingan when they were fully advanced, I still know that there is a major difference between two tomoe and three.' _Naruto explained as he began to go through handsigns, Sasuke doing the same.

"**Katon: Fireball Jutsu!**"

"**Fuuton: Wind Wall!**"

Logically, Sasuke's fireball should have beat Naruto's wind wall easily since Fire beats Wind. However, Naruto's affinity for wind ninjutsu far surpassed that of Sasuke's for fire. Not to mention Naruto had far more chakra than the Uchiha. The fireball slammed into the wind wall, being redirected into the air due to the wind's current. Naruto dashed through the seemingly solid wind wall, punching Sasuke in the face with amazing force. Sasuke tumbled backwards, barely managing to get back to his feet.

_'I can see his movements easily... but I can't react fast enough... How did he get so strong?' _Sasuke asked himself as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Didn't you always beat me at the academy? I didn't think you would slack off in your training so much to be beaten by the dead last." Naruto taunted, closing his eyes as he separated the natural energy from his chakra. Naruto held his hand out as he reopened his eyes, his swords coming to him through the use of **Bansho Ten'in**. "From this moment, I will be using my swords... Let's hope you are faster than Zabuza." He said with a grin as he pulled both swords out from their scabbards.

Sasuke took a step back, but soon recovered and decided he didn't want to be hit by the weapons. Unknown to him, both of his eyes gained an extra tomoe, his right eye being complete and his left eye having two. Naruto re-sheathed his swords as he saw this, smirking. "I guess I won't get to use my swords. But let me tell you, you'll have to advance your sharingan on your own from now on, I won't help you." Naruto said as he turned his back and began to walk away.

As if sensing Sasuke's confusion, Naruto created a mirror and tossed it over his shoulder. Sasuke caught the mirror easily, looking at his eyes in shock. _'How does he know so much about the sharingan?' _The sudden thought came to Sasuke a few seconds later, but Naruto had already left his sight. _'Something happened on that bridge beyond what we know, and Naruto is the only one with answers. But something tells me we won't be hearing them anytime soon.' _The Uchiha thought, growing suspicious.

_With Naruto_

**"Are you sure that it was a good idea to help advance the Uchiha's sharingan instead of letting it mature naturally? In a timeline where everything could be different, you want to make things even harder to predict?" **Kurama asked as they got a short whiles away from Sasuke.

_'Some things won't change. Orochimaru is still out there looking for new vessels and Akatsuki will be coming after the biju. I need them to be stronger, simple as that.' _Naruto explained himself.

**"Isn't that counterproductive? What if he gets too strong and stands in your way?" **Kurama suggested the possibility.

_'So be it. It will be interesting if there is someone who can stand up to me.' _Naruto said simply.

**"You seem rather carefree about this whole situation. I understand you were willing to kill Kakashi, but what about the girl and the Uchiha? Could you kill them to?" **The fox asked, wanting to see how far Naruto was willing to go.

_'If they were willing to stand in the way of my peace...' _Naruto paused as he thought this. "I will kill them." He said the last part out loud.

The entire time, Naruto did not notice the ANBU with a blank mask that had been watching him and listening to his conversation with Kurama.

_Few days later, unknown location_

"Are you absolutely sure that you heard the boy talking to the Kyuubi?" A crippled old man asked as he stood up from his chair.

"Yes. I used my ninjutsu to listen to his thoughts. I clearly heard two voices." The ANBU replied, still bowed.

"Good, you may go Foo. I will give you another mission soon" **(A/N: Fu Yamanake, the root anbu, will be called Foo to avoid confusion with Fu, the jinchuriki.)**

"Understood Danzo-sama."

**END CHAPTER 1!**

**There we go, chapter 1. Shorter than I was hoping, but it is the best I could do with homework and other time restraints taking my time, hope you enjoy. Also, i'm just writing here to make is so I get an exactly 3,000 words since I'm so close, not meaning to be rude. But that is all, so see you next time and...**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo! It is me with a new chapter, but I really don't care about that. I want you all to go check out this fanfiction: fanfictionDOTnet/s/10752594/1/ Since fanfiction is weird and won't allow you to copy and paste (or post links...), you will have to type it yourself.**

**Read this now! This author deserves far more reviews than she gets, not to mention she is a much better writer than me. She gets depressed easily, and she doesn't get noticed. I feel like if everyone reading this went and said 'good job' or something in the reviews, it would boost her confidence. So do this, please.**

**Review Responses!**

**Steam Powered Crow: For all you know, I could have every jinchuriki there...**

**redlox2: Naruto didn't come from the future, his memories did. So the chakra imprints are in his seal currently.**

**Meow382: My biggest flaw is that I forget the readers can't hear my thoughts... Basically, Foo didn't use the mind transfer jutsu, which would actually put him in Naruto's head. He used a jutsu that would allow him to hear Naruto's thoughts, which included Kurama. Let's also not forget that the seal is just barely weakened. All Kurama can basically do is talk to Naruto and give him minimal chakra. He doesn't have any idea that Foo was there. Also, root ANBU are emotionless, meaning they have no negative emotions for Kurama to sense.**

**About the six paths technique... I'm unsure about that. Naruto said in Demon of Wind that he didn't like using Limbo because it made it hard to concentrate on what he was seeing and not his clone... So doing it with six bodies may be a little out of his control. Though he has mastered his rinnegan... I probably make a poll.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Well, Naruto wants a strong rival. Possible ally depending on how I do things in the future.**

**Legendary Flash: Danzo will have no 'super painful' death since he is one of my favorite characters. Who knows how I will kill him... IF i kill him.**

**Tsukoblue: Actually they are both just called Fu, and besides Fu and Fuu are really similar so... And I suppose he could use Human path, but he still has to get contact with their body. Which could be rather hard with people like Hashirama and Madara.**

**xXjetkillerXx: Four words; Yamanaka are over-powered.**

**End Review Responses!**

**Wind Demon's Revival**

**Chapter 2**

_Few days later, unknown location_

"Are you absolutely sure that you heard the boy talking to the Kyuubi?" A crippled old man asked as he stood up from his chair.

"Yes. I used my ninjutsu to listen to his thoughts. I clearly heard two voices." The ANBU replied, still bowed.

"Good, you may go Foo. I will give you another mission soon" **(A/N: Fu Yamanaka, the root anbu, will be called Foo to avoid confusion with Fu, the jinchuriki.)**

"Understood Danzo-sama."

_With Naruto, two days later_**  
><strong>

_'Last time I was in this village, it was in ruins because of my **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken Storm**. I doubt I can pull that jutsu off again any time without Rikudou's power.' _Naruto thought as he gazed around the village. He ignored the stares the very few villagers that were out gave him, knowing that they would die in the future.

**"Most likely not. You destroyed this village with minimal effort. And your body's chakra control is so bad at this point in time that i'm surprised you managed to stand on water." **Kurama agreed.

_'You don't need to remind me how week I am right now. And let's not forget that I can't use rasengan or hiraishin for awhile. And let's not even mention fuinjutsu and many of my other techniques. I can't really use anything since it would draw too much attention...' _Naruto thought, finally realizing how limited he was in his techniques.

"Sasuke, Sakura; you two may leave. Naruto will come with me to report to the Hokage." Kakashi said after a few moments of walking.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna go on a da-" Sakura began to say.

"No." Sasuke cut her off quickly as he began to walk in the direction of the Uchiha district. Sakura looked saddened, but began to walk in the direction of her own house.

"Come on." Kakashi said as he continued on his path to the Hokage's office.

"Why do I have to go?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the jounin.

"First of all, you have a strange new dojutsu that I have no knowledge of, I'm hoping the hokage can explain. Secondly, you used _its _chakra, we need to check the seal to make sure it hasn't weakened too much." Kakashi explained in a quiet voice, making sure the few villagers around them didn't hear.

"Wait... you mean I used Kyuubi's chakra...?" Naruto asked in an equally quiet voice, faking surprise.

Kakashi nodded, "Sakura said you had a strange red chakra leaking from you. And then when you fought Gato's thugs, you were giving of an aura of bloodlust and hatred, similar to the Kyuubi's from the attack." He said.

"Something seems off... their are few too people out currently, and it is noon. Has something happened while we were gone?" Naruto said after a few seconds of silence, realizing that only about twenty people were in sight... and this was in the usually busy market section of Konoha.

"Yeah... There is something going on and I don't like it... Go get Sasuke and Sakura, I want you three to head to training ground 44 and make your way to the tower in the middle of the forest. It may be hard to reach it, but you will be safe there, at least for a little while.." Kakashi ordered, putting his book away and lifting his headband to reveal his sharingan. Naruto wanted to protest, but then nodded as he thought it over.

Kakashi had no real idea of his power, which meant that he would have to act weak. "Okay sensei... Just come get us when you are done." Naruto said, jumping to the rooftops and began heading to the Uchiha compound. An ANBU appeared on the ground in front of Kakashi.

"So you did sense us... It is no matter, I will hold you off while my subordinates dispose of the kyuubi." The ANBU said in an emotionless voice as he drew the ninjato that was strapped to his back.

"The hokage wouldn't order this... so who did?" Kakashi asked, pulling out a kunai in each hand.

The ANBU chuckled, the first sign of emotion Kakashi had seen from the man. "Oh, but the hokage did order this. Danzo-sama has overthrown the village and killed Hiruzen Sarutobi." The ANBU said, rushing forward with sword at his side.

Kakashi was initially shocked by this news, but dodged out of the way of the slash the ANBU had decided to attack with. Kakashi flipped away, running through hand signs. _'I'm sorry for doing this in the village you died for sensei, but it is necessary.' _Kakashi thought as he landed on the last sign. "**Katon: Fireball Jutsu!**" A massive fireball came from Kakashi's mouth, heading straight for the ANBU and catching various things on fire. Luckily, the villagers had fled from their houses and the scene when the ANBU had appeared.

"You didn't hold anything back? Did you?" The ANBU's emotionless voice asked from behind Kakashi.

_'Fast!' _Kakashi thought, leaping out of the way as a sword split through the air where he had been standing just seconds ago. Suddenly, the ANBU disappeared in a speed not even Kakashi could track. It was only due to his instincts that he managed to duck the slash that would have removed his head. Kakashi, still on lowered onto the ground, threw a kick that knocked the ANBU off of his feet. _'Now!' _He said, throwing a punch aimed to destroy the ANBU's mask.

The ANBU placed the hand that didn't hold his sword on the ground, supporting his entire body as he kicked Kakashi in the side of the head. Kakashi tumbled over, regaining his senses as a sword was pointed at his face.

"This is over... Sharingan no Kakashi." Suddenly, a scream was heard, quiet, but still easily enough to tell it was a scream. "Nevermind... It seems the rest of our battle with wait... I have more important matters to attend to." The ANBU said as he turned in the direction of the scream.

_With Naruto, earlier_

Naruto practically threw Sasuke's door down, "Quick, come with me." He ordered as Sasuke rushed out of a room. The Uchiha was about to yell something, but stopped as he saw the look on Naruto's face. He nodded and ran after the blonde who had left as soon as he nodded.

"Hey, wait up." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's ar,, stopping him from running any further. "What is going on?" He demanded, at least giving Naruto a chance to explain himself.

"I'm not even sure. Kakashi told me to find you and Sakura before heading to Training Ground 44 and reaching the tower in the middle for safety. He must have sensed something going on, otherwise I don't think he would send us there." Naruto said before pulling his arm away and running in the direction of Sakura's house. Just then, a section of the village was lit up with fire.

"Is the village under attack?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"No... Kakashi-sensei is fighting someone... Someone much stronger than him... You go get Sakura, I will help Sensei." Naruto said, beginning to head towards the fire. Sasuke went to follow, but was stopped when Naruto shouted "Go get Sakura! Now!" without even turning to look.

_'Something has changed... This isn't the dead last of the academy anymore... Just what happened on that bridge?' _Sasuke thought as he began to head to Sakura's house.

_With Danzo, unknown location_

Danzo looked at the crystal ball in front of him, watching the battle between Kakashi and his ANBU. _'Kazuto's **Jinton (Swift Release, not Dust Release)** is impossible to beat or detect, perfect for someone with the sharingan. I'm rather glad I didn't make him emotionless like the others, my successor needs to be able to work independently and not under someone's orders.' _The cripple thought as the image switched to that of the Kyuubi's jinchuriki.

_'Your connection to the Kyuubi worries me... It is a shame I have to kill you, you would have made a fine weapon. I wonder how you will match up against Shizuko?' _He thought, a young girl running out of the room as he made a motion with his arm.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was blocked in his path by three ANBU. "I don't have time for this. Get out of my way and I won't kill you." He ordered as his rinnegan rippled outward. The ANBU didn't say a word as they all rushed forward to attack the jinchuriki. "I warned you." Naruto said before holding out his hand and blasting two ANBU away before drawing his swords and clearing the distance between him and the remaining one.

His right sword slashed horizontally through the Anbu's midsection, his left sword following shortly after with a vertical slash. The ANBU was dead immediately and Naruto moved onto one of the other two that had gotten up, splitting his head from his shoulders and stabbing his sword through the heart of the other. In this time, more ANBU began to appear, coming from a seemingly endless source.

Right, left, then right again. Naruto swung his swords as if he was dancing, blocking attacks or dealing damage with each swing. _'Where are they all coming from? I don't know if I can hold on much longer in this body...' _He thought as he killed his fiftieth ANBU.

**"I don't know... I'm sorry I can't be of much help currently, the seal is too strong currently for me to send much chakra." **Kurama apologized, watching the battle from Naruto's mind.

Naruto didn't reply, returning his full focus to fighting as he was hacking away at the ANBU surrounding him. A few attacks made their way through, but Naruto didn't seem the feel them as he continued fighting. Even though Naruto seemed fine, it was clearly obvious that the ANBU were slowly wearing him down. Naruto jumped in the air, sheathing his swords before pointing his hands to the ground "**SHINRA TENSEI!**" He shouted, a large circular crater appearing that his all of the Root ANBU.

Naruto dropped to the ground, breathing heavily after putting a lot of his chakra into that attack. "At least I got them all..." He said, shakily standing back onto his feet.

"Did you...?" A girl's voice asked from behind him, giggling slightly. Naruto sprang away in an instant, turning to see who it was. Imagine Naruto's surprise when he saw a child that looked no older than seven. She wore a light blue dress and had reddish hair, her eyes were a golden color.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girl, knowing something was off immediately.

"I'm Shizuko, my adoptive father is Kazuto... I was saved from Danzo-sama's mental training and seal due to my father's strength..." She said in a quiet voice.

_'Danzo? Is that what is going here? Is this the butterfly effect?' _Naruto asked as he felt Kurama give him some chakra to replace what he had used.

**"Most likely. Something major has changed without us noticing. The survival of your team shouldn't have cause this." **Kurama said quietly, thinking of what could have changed to cause this.

"Well, I'll just kill you quickly, it doesn't matter if you are a little girl. **Bansho Ten'in!**" He shouted the techniques name as he held out his arm, the girl sailing towards him. _'__**Human Path.**'_ He thought, knowing all he had to do was make contact with her to end this fight. However, just before he could contact her, a 'bubble' of fire appeared around her, causing Naruto to use **Shinra Tensei **to knock her away. She seemed to bounce of the building she hit, the fire spreading as she hit another building, bouncing again.

Naruto dodged out of the way as she flew through where he had been standing. "Alright, I'm getting annoyed by this. Stop!" He ordered, reactivating Deva Path as he manipulated gravity to push on her in every direction. Slowly, the 'bubble' of fire compressed inwards before disappearing. The girl screamed from pain as Naruto watched emotionlessly.

"Daddy! Help me!" She screamed and in the next instant... she was gone. She had literally disappeared from sight.

_'Did she escap-' _Naruto didn't get to finish his thought as he felt a presence behind him, turning in time to see his attack but being unable to dodge the powerful kick that came almost instantly after. The jinchuriki tumbled backwards, somehow managing to flip onto his feet to dodge the punch that followed.

"You react fast." The ANBU, who Naruto assumed was Kazuto, said.

"I'm guessing you saved her, where is the child now?" Naruto asked as he watched the ANBU carefully.

"I will not allow you to harm her..." Kazuto said simply as he closed the distance between him and Naruto in an instant. Naruto brought his arms up to block the attack that was sure to come, but Kazuto disappeared and there was an impact to Naruto's back. The jinchuriki came to a stop a few yards away, face down. Suddenly, 'Naruto' disappeared in a puff of smoke as the sound of chakra spinning rapidly was heard behind Kazuto.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he slammed the Rasengan against Kazuto's flak jacket, which didn't give away in the slightest. _'What is this made of?'_ He thought as he canceled his rasengan, a slight yellow glow appearing on his palm before hitting the back of the jacket. Kazuto turned in an instant, kicking Naruto away and through the wall of a building. _'His speed is amazing... And his strength isn't anything to laugh at either... Did Danzo have people this strong last time?' _Naruto asked himself as he threw a piece of the house's structure off of him.

Naruto focused chakra into his right hand, a three pronged kunai appeared in his hand as he walked through the hole that he had created the building's wall. Naruto tossed the kunai in the air, disappearing and reappearing at it in less than a second, a ninjato in his left hand. _'He knows **Hiraishin**!' _Kazuto thought as he reached for his ninjato, only to find it missing. _'He has marked me!' _Kazuto thought as a grin spread across Naruto's face, just before he disappeared in a flash.

Kazuto ducked, his ninjato swiping through the air just above him not even a second later. He jumped away, taking his flak jacket off and throwing it away. "Good, you weren't stupid enough to keep it on." Naruto paused, closing his eyes. "But there is one thing you don't know..." He said as he opened his eyes, the innermost ring of his rinnegan golden in color.

"And what is that?" Kazuto asked.

"I can create **Hiraishin Seals **without any contact within a small radius while in **Sage Mode**." Naruto let these words sink in. "And, you're currently in that radius!" Naruto shouted as he appeared in front of Kazuto, a rasengan in hand. "**Human Path: ****Senpou: Rasengan!**" He shouted as he slammed the orb into Kazuto's mask. The orb phased through Kazuto, blasting a ghostly figure out of his back. **(1)**

Naruto sat down as he focused on the sensing for Shizuko. "I can't sense her..." He said out loud in anger, punching the ground next to him.

_With Danzo, Same unknown location_

"Kazuto has died..." He said simply as he looked at Shizuko, who looked like she was about to cry. Before she could say anything, a laugh gave a rang out as a pale man walked into the room.

"Kukuku, You don't seem angry that your successor is dead." The man said as he gave a grin.

"No, i'm angry... But I know Kazuto can be replaced... I have many more with just as much talent as him... Just make sure you haven't forgotten our deal, Orochimaru." Danzo said, glaring at the snake sannin.

"No, I haven't forgotten. In exchange for the Uchiha, I would help you overthrow Sarutobi-sensei and never attack Konoha. However, I would like to add something to that." The snake sannin said, a frown appearing on Danzo's face.

"What is it?" Danzo asked, keeping an eye on the snake sannin's every move.

"In exchange for safety in the land of fire, I will join your Konoha and give your soilders... improvements..." He said the last bit carefully. Danzo thought this carefully for a minute, closing his eyes as he spoke his decision.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**(1): Remember what I said in Demon of Wind? That the rinnegan specializes in different abilities based on the host body? They went something like this: Madara, Specialized in Limbo Hengoku and Basic Rinnegan abilities; Nagato, Specialized in Six Paths Technique and Basic Rinnegan abilities (Plus ability to use multiple paths at once). Well, Naruto's rinnegan allows him to combine paths with normal ninjutsu. This will possibly let us see the Rasenringu and Dai Rasenringu from road to ninja once he learns to mix Deva Path with a rasengan.**

**A civil war in Konoha! Bet you didn't expect that! I hope you enjoyed! I know chapters are short... But i'm trying my best to improve their length back to the usual 5,000 per chapter... I'm just a little unused to writing again considering I took a two month break. Sooooo...**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**... That ending... The ending for Naruto... it was just... I won't say anything to avoid spoiling someone, but I recommend you all read the ending now if you haven't! Don't know how you couldn't though...**

**Also, i've encountered a problem. Naruto is so overpowered currently, I can't write a fight where he won't one-shot someone if he lands a hit. Anyone got advice on making an overpowered, well not overpowered?**

**Review Responses!**

**xXKingXx: Thank you for the support, but to answer your questions 1.) I have not decided whether Naruto will get Sharingan back, as i've stated, he is far too overpowered as it is. 2.) As stated in the last story, Naruto is the reincarnation of both Indra and Ashura, he will remain that way.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Yes, Sarutobi is dead... or is he? No, he is dead.**

**legendary flash: I put a hint somewhere... Could you perhaps help me find this...?**

**Tigrezztail: And that is why I love the butterfly effect. One small change sends everything spiraling out of control and it is unable to be reversed.**

**End Review Responses!**

**Wind Demon's Revival**

**Chapter 3**

"**Human Path: ****Senpou: Rasengan!**" He shouted as he slammed the orb into Kazuto's mask. The orb phased through Kazuto, blasting a ghostly figure out of his back.

Naruto sat down as he focused on the sensing for Shizuko. "I can't sense her..." He said out loud in anger, punching the ground next to him.

_With Danzo, Unknown location_

"Kazuto has died..." He said simply as he looked at Shizuko, who looked like she was about to cry. Before she could say anything, a laugh gave a rang out as a pale man walked into the room.

"Kukuku, You don't seem angry that your successor is dead." The man said as he gave a grin.

"No, i'm angry... But I know Kazuto can be replaced... I have many more with just as much talent as him... Just make sure you haven't forgotten our deal, Orochimaru." Danzo said, glaring at the snake sannin.

"No, I haven't forgotten. In exchange for the Uchiha, I would help you overthrow Sarutobi-sensei and never attack Konoha. However, I would like to add something to that." The snake sannin said, a frown appearing on Danzo's face.

"What is it?" Danzo asked, keeping an eye on the snake sannin's every move.

"In exchange for safety in the land of fire, I will join your Konoha and give your soilders... improvements..." He said the last bit carefully. Danzo thought this carefully for a minute, closing his eyes as he spoke his decision.

"I accept."

_Sasuke and Sakura, training ground 44_

"Just follow me... I don't exactly know what is going on... But I know it is something important. Kakashi-sensei's orders were for us to head into the training ground and make it to the tower in the middle. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded as they raced into the training ground, too scared from thinking of the possibility of what could be happening to realize Sasuke had just said he would protect her. "What about Naruto?" She asked suddenly, as the thought just now had occurred to her.

"I don't know... He said he was going to help Kakashi-sensei. And as much as I hate to admit it, he is stronger than either of us. He was only toying with me when we fought in the land of waves, he isn't the same as before." Sasuke said without turning back.

"Naruto couldn't be that strong, could he?" Sakura asked to herself as the two fell into silence. They traveled like this for a long time the silence becoming slightly unnerving, but neither said anything until...

"Get down!" Sasuke shouted as he turned and pushed Sakura to the ground as a blast of wind flew over them. "What was that...?" He asked as he stood up.

"That would have been my technique." A voice said, drawing Sasuke's attention to a pale skinned man that stood on a branch above them. Sasuke's sharingan spun into existence as he pulled out a kunai.

_With Naruto_

Naruto stood up and turned to the hokage tower, his eyes gaining a reddish tint as a slitted pupil joined his frog-like one. _'That has to be where Danzo is, or at least someone that knows where he is.' _He thought to himself as he took off to the rooftops. He raced along the rooftops, killing any ANBU he came across easily without much trouble. _'Is Danzo going to send anyone strong again? It would be rather troublesome if he has them all guarding him.'_ He thought as he landed in front of the door of the hokage tower.

Suddenly, Naruto sensed a chakra from far away. _'Orochimaru! What is he doing here!? And he is at... Training Ground 44! Sakura and Sasuke!' _Naruto thought as he immediately began to run in the direction of the training ground. _'Training Ground 44 is so far away... I don't think I can make it... unless I... No, I don't have the time to create another key seal.' _The jinchuriki thought.

**"It would be useless if you did anyways, I couldn't give you my full power with you in this body. Your body isn't developed enough." **Kurama said, breaking Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto growled as a Hiraishin kunai appeared in his right hand as he focused all of Kurama's chakra into his arm before throwing the kunai. The kunai let out a loud 'boom' as the air seemed to shatter around it. Naruto had used a mix of Kurama's chakra and natural energy to throw the kunai faster than the speed of sound.

_With Sasuke and Sakura_

As Sasuke's sharingan appeared, a loud 'boom' was heard and a kunai was buried hilt deep in the tree branch Orochimaru stood on. "Wh-" Was all the snake sannin could say as Naruto appeared, throwing a punch. Orochimaru bent backwards at a seemingly impossible angle as Naruto's fist flew over him, then he caught sight of the bar-like pupil in Naruto's eyes. Orochimaru was thrown from his place and to the ground in an instant. Orochimaru stared up in shock from the crater that had formed under him.

The snake sannin barely dodged out of the way as Naruto brought his heel down to where he had been laying. Orochimaru stood up to his feet, watching Naruto carefully as he rejoined Sasuke and Sakura. "How interesting... Rinnegan, sage mode, and the kyuubi all in a single body... Not to mention the Hiraishin." Orochimau said loud enough for Sasuke and Sakura to hear, they turned to look at Naruto.

"K-Kyuubi!?" Sakura shouted, surprised as she took a step away from Naruto.

Naruto glanced at her, grinning with his now sharp canine teeth showing. "Don't worry, i'm in control." He said, not really caring that they knew. Sasuke could only stare in shock as Naruto practically admitted to containing the Kyuubi.

"Wait... Rinnegan. What is that?" Sasuke asked after getting over the slight shock.

"Simple, the eyes I possess are the rinnegan, the legendary dojutsu of the Rikudou Sennin." Naruto explained, deciding to just tell them so he would have one less thing to explain later. Naruto rushed forward, throwing a punch which Orochimaru caught in his palm. Naruto was surprised, and didn't manage to block Orochimaru's own punch that sent him flying backwards. Naruto picked himself up from the ground, smiling like a madman as he rushed back to Orochimaru. He jumped into the air, drawing one of his swords and bringing it downwards.

With a loud clanging noise, Naruto's sword bounced off of a sword that came from Orochimaru's mouth, held by his tongue. Orochimaru switched the sword to his hand as Naruto jumped away and drew his second sword. Naruto grinned as he switched his left sword into a reverse grip while still hold his right sword facing Orochimaru. Naruto ran forward, slashing upwards with his left sword, Orochimaru blocked. Naruto struggled against Orochimaru's sword, neither gaining any ground against the other.

The jinchuriki smirked as he used his right sword to stab at Orochimaru, who had to jump backwards to avoid it. Naruto flipped his left sword back into a normal grip as he blocked a slash from the snake sannin. Naruto glared at him for a few seconds before bursting into action, swinging his swords in a seemingly random, yet strangely practiced, way. Orochimaru blocked each attack easily with the Kusanagi. Naruto growled in frustration as he began to swing his swords even faster, sparks flying into the air every time he hit Orochimaru's sword.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun...? Are you annoyed you cannot hope to beat me? Perhaps I should show you how hopeless your current situation is..." Orochimaru said as he blocked both of Naruto's swords. Naruto glared at him angrily as he struggled to push Orochimaru away. The snake sannin suddenly pulled back his free hand and punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying back and crashing into a tree. Naruto shot out not a second later with an angry yell as he continued to slash wildly at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru swung the Kusanagi, knocking Naruto's right sword from his hand and into the air, it stabbed into the ground behind him. "It is a shame you have to die, but do not worry, i'll put your eyes to good use." Orochimaru said as he swung the sword again, this time his intent being to end Naruto's life.

_'I can't do anything here... I'm too weak in this body... I'm using at least triple the amount of chakra I used in the old time and I am no where near the amount of strength I used to have...' _Naruto thought as the sword moved closer and closer to him. He didn't have the speed to dodge or block, nor did he have enough time to build up the necessary chakra to use Shinra Tensei. Suddenly, Naruto was pushed out of the way and blood splattered onto the ground around him. He looked to see what had happened, his eyes widening at what he had saw.

Sasuke stumbled back, his hand covering his left eye. Blood leaked through the cracks between his fingers as he glared at Orochimaru. The snake sannin frowned as he saw that he had injured what he hoped to be his future body. "C-can't have you dying on me... I haven't paid you back for the fight in Nami..." Sasuke said, removing his hand from his eye to show that said eye didn't exist anymore.

"You... You ruined my body!" Orochimaru yelled angrily as he kicked Sasuke away and rushed at Naruto. Just as he was about to stab Naruto, the blonde disappeared in a flash.

_'Good thing I put Hiraishin seals on my swords...' _Naruto thought as he pulled his other sword from the ground and glared at Orochimaru. Naruto shot forward at Orochimaru, who was facing the wrong way, still confused at Naruto's sudden disappearance. Naruto's rinnegan was no longer visible, but his eyes were red with slits for pupils. His swords glowed red as he let off a barrage of attacks, Orochimaru turned in time to block the first of many strikes. Naruto let out a yell of frustration as Orochimaru blocked all of his attacks easily.

Naruto's swords drew red lines in the air as he attacked, his swords creating large sparks as they clashed against Orochimaru's Kusanagi. "Stop blocking!" Naruto yelled as he brought both swords down, Orochimaru blocking the both easily while holding the Kusanagi in a single hand. Orochimaru chuckled as he pushed Naruto away, going back to blocking the jinchuriki's attacks without much effort. "I will kill you!" Naruto shouted as he began to slash wildly, he was angry at himself for being so weak.

The sounds of metal hitting metal continued for the next few minutes until Naruto brought both swords above him and brought them down. A loud snapping sound filled the clearing as Naruto watched both of his sword's blades snap from the hilt. Naruto stared in shock at the two hilts in his hands before being kicked away by the sannin. Naruto didn't get up to fight back as he stared at the sky above him. It was as if when his swords broke, so did his will to fight. _'I'm too weak in the body... I can't fight back...'_ Naruto thought as Orochimaru walked past him to the frightened Sakura and injured Sasuke.

Orochimaru suddenly looked in a seemingly random direction. "Kakashi is coming. It would be a pain to fight while escaping with you, so I shall leave you with a parting gift." Orochimaru said as his neck shot forward. The snake sannin's teeth sunk into the Uchiha's neck and Sasuke let out a loud scream. "This is goodbye for now, but I will see you again Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru said as he turned to mud and sunk into the ground. Kakashi dropped into the clearing not a second later.

"Sakura! What happened to Sasuke and Naruto!" He demanded as he scanned the clearing with his sharingan.

"A man... I don't know his name though..." Sakura said as she tried to stop the bleeding from Sasuke's left eye.

"Orochimaru." Naruto said simply, having not moved from his position looking at the sky. Kakashi's head snapped to look at the blonde.

"Are you sure!?" The jounin demanded, Naruto nodded as he continued to stare at the sky. Kakashi wanted to ask more questions, but he noticed the blonde had closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Naruto's mindscape_

"Why am I so useless!" Naruto shouted as he punched one of the many trees in his mindscape. "If I can't do anything against someone like Orochimaru, how do I expect to gather the biju as well as fight people like Itachi and Madara!?" He asked as punched the tree again.

**"Naruto, stop." **Kurama ordered from behind him. **"You forget, you went from power rivaling the sage of six paths to a very skilled genin. Your chakra control is ****horrendous, i'm surprised you could do half the things you did. You couldn't hope to match Orochimaru at your current strength, you will get stronger as time goes on." **The fox said, explaining to Naruto why he couldn't fight. **"And don't forget that I dropped in power as well." **He added.

"Shut up Kurama! Sasuke lost an eye because I was too weak!" Naruto shouted as he glared at Kurama, not a very smart idea. Kurama snarled angrily as he brought one of his paws back, slamming it into the ground next to Naruto.

**"You're weak now, so what! You don't see me complaining because I lost a tail, do you? Because unlike you, I know I will get that power back, that is how the world works! Even if you don't go after the biju, they will come after you because the world itself will force you to regain their power." **Kurama said angrily as he glared at his jinchuriki.

"The world will force me to gain their power...?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes. You gaining all the power of the biju is a major event in the world, nothing you do in changing the timeline will change that. Even if you stay in Konoha your entire life, the biju will come and force you to fight them. Even if you don't regain a sharingan, your rinnegan's powers will likely far surpass what they had in the previous time. A hint of this is that your Rinnegan's own 'special' ability has awoken, the ability to combine ninjutsu with the paths." **The fox said as he watched for Naruto's reaction.

"Not to mention i'm able to use the creation of all things far easier than I used to. Thanks Kurama." Naruto said as he slowly began to feel himself calm down.

**"So, what are your plans for now since you've gotten a slight understanding of everything happening?" **Kurama asked.

"I don't know... I have two major choices. I leave and allow Konoha to fend for itself while I collect the biju. Or I stay and put up with questions while delaying the collecting of the other biju's power. I'm just unsure of what to do..."

**END CHAPTER 3!**

**And that is the end of chapter 3... I need to try writing longer chapters but school and other stuff is taking all my time... sorry. I'll try to get back into the swing of things, it is just a lot harder than I thought it would be. So, I hope you can tolerate me for awhile as I try. Anyways, see you next time,**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So... Chapter 4, here for you all as an early Christmas present because I don't feel like doing anything fanfiction related for the next month... So, enjoy...**

**Review Responses!**

**RandomWriter21: No, not everyone is under Danzo's control/dead. They will show up in say... the next chapter? And again, Hiruzen is dead. Whether Naruto revives him with Rinne Tensei or not i'm unsure of, I would personally like to keep him dead.**

**End Review Responses!**

**Wind Demon's Revival**

**Chapter 4**

"Why am I so useless!" Naruto shouted as he punched one of the many trees in his mindscape. "If I can't do anything against someone like Orochimaru, how do I expect to gather the biju as well as fight people like Itachi and Madara!?" He asked as punched the tree again.

**"Naruto, stop." **Kurama ordered from behind him. **"You forget, you went from power rivaling the sage of six paths to a very skilled genin. Your chakra control is ****horrendous, i'm surprised you could do half the things you did. You couldn't hope to match Orochimaru at your current strength, you will get stronger as time goes on." **The fox said, explaining to Naruto why he couldn't fight. **"And don't forget that I dropped in power as well." **He added.

"Shut up Kurama! Sasuke lost an eye because I was too weak!" Naruto shouted as he glared at Kurama, not a very smart idea. Kurama snarled angrily as he brought one of his paws back, slamming it into the ground next to Naruto.

**"You're weak now, so what! You don't see me complaining because I lost a tail, do you? Because unlike you, I know I will get that power back, that is how the world works! Even if you don't go after the biju, they will come after you because the world itself will force you to regain their power." **Kurama said angrily as he glared at his jinchuriki.

"The world will force me to gain their power...?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes. You gaining all the power of the biju is a major event in the world, nothing you do in changing the timeline will change that. Even if you stay in Konoha your entire life, the biju will come and force you to fight them. Even if you don't regain a sharingan, your rinnegan's powers will likely far surpass what they had in the previous time. A hint of this is that your Rinnegan's own 'special' ability has awoken, the ability to combine ninjutsu with the paths." **The fox said as he watched for Naruto's reaction.

"Not to mention i'm able to use the creation of all things far easier than I used to. Thanks Kurama." Naruto said as he slowly began to feel himself calm down.

**"So, what are your plans for now since you've gotten a slight understanding of everything happening?" **Kurama asked.

"I don't know... I have two major choices. I leave and allow Konoha to fend for itself while I collect the biju. Or I stay and put up with questions while delaying the collecting of the other biju's power. I'm just unsure of what to do..."

_Two Hours Later, Tower in the Center of the Forest of Death_

Naruto sat up groggily, blinking a few times to wake himself up. "It's good to see you up..." Kakashi said as he walked into the room._  
><em>

"Where's Sasuke? And Sakura?" Naruto asked immediately. He had always considered his loyalty to be to Team Seven, not Konoha or anyone else. And he swore that he would kill anyone who hurt his teammates this time around.

"Sakura is fine, she is in a room just away from here. As for Sasuke... Well, it would be best if you saw for yourself." Kakashi pointed behind Naruto as he spoke. Naruto turned his head and saw Sasuke laying on another bed, his left eye covered by bandages. "He had lost his left eye and there isn't any way to get it back." Kakashi explained. "I'm considering having my sharingan transplanted into him... He is too young to have an injury like this." The jounin added after a few seconds.

Naruto turned to stare at Kakashi. "No, use one of my eyes if it is necessary." He said immediately, shocking Kakashi and Kurama as well.

**"Naruto! You're going to give away one of your eyes that easily!?" **Kurama yelled at him, Naruto ignored him.

"Why would you want that Naruto? Sakura told me that you knew what those eyes were... Why would you give one away?" Kakashi asked, still shocked.

"Because it is my fault that Sasuke lost his own eye. I need to make it up to him somehow." Naruto said quietly as he clutched the sheets of the bed. _'Not to mention any eye I get should transform into a Rinnegan due Ashura and Indra's chakra within me.' _Naruto explained to Kurama.

**"Still, you don't know whether the Uchiha will be on your side when the time comes or not." **Kurama argued. Whether he was doing it simply because he didn't like the Uchiha Clan or if he was actually concerned was unknown.

_'As I said before; It could be fun if he stands against me, I want some sort of challenge.' _Naruto replied, glaring at the wall in front of him.

"Naruto, here. I retrieved what was left of your swords." Kakashi interrupted, handing Naruto a sealing scroll. "There are a lot of things recently that have confused me concerning you, but I will leave those questions to be answered another time, i'm sure you understand the situation." The jounin said, Naruto nodded. Once Kakashi had left, Naruto unsealed what was left of his swords. He placed the blades so they touched the hilt as his Rinnegan pulsed outwards. He placed his hands on each blade and began to channel chakra into them, watching as they slowly repaired themselves.

The first sword, which had a black blade, seemed to grow darker in color despite the fact it was impossible. It was almost as if it were absorbing the light from around it. The second sword, the one that had a slightly transparent blade, gained a slight green tint to it. It seemed to be repelling the darkness that came from the first sword. _'I should probably name them...' _He thought, even though it seemed rather stupid to him. He **(By 'He', I mean 'I')** felt it would be easier if he had something to call them.

He looked at the first sword, _'Shadowed Light.' _He concluded, guessing he would come up with a better name later. He turned his attention to the second sword, thinking about the name. _'Dark Repulser?' _He asked himself, nodding after a few seconds. He noticed that their scabbards were nowhere to be found, so he concentrated for a second and they appeared around the blades of the swords. Naruto quickly got out of the bed he had been laying in and walked out of the room.

"N-Naruto..." Sakura's voice said quietly from down the hall, she was poking her head out from one of the rooms. Naruto walked over to her, seeing it was obvious she was scared of something.

"What is it?" He asked as he entered the room, Sakura followed at sat on the bed in it. Naruto sat in one of the chairs against the wall as he waited for her answer.

"All of those things that Orochimaru said... Are you really the Kyuubi? Is that why my mom told me to stay away from you?" She asked, finding that one the most important. Naruto shook his head, chuckling quietly before answering.

"No, me and the Kyuubi are completely different people. The yondaime sealed him into me on the day I was born when the fox attacked the village. And before you ask... Yes, the red chakra I used on the bridge was his power. I can use small amounts of it whenever I want, but if I use it for too long or use too much, the seal will kick in and start restricting my chakra flow." Naruto explained as simply as he could.

"Then what about this Rinnegan? And who is the Rikudo Sennin?" She asked her next question.

"Sakura, don't you pride yourself on your knowledge?" She nodded. "Then how can you not know of the Rikudo Sennin, the ancestor to all shinobi. Would you like to hear the story?" Naruto asked, she nodded once again. "Well, I don't fully remember the entire thing; you'll have to find a book or something about it sometime. But I can tell you the major parts." Sakura looked a little saddened when she heard he didn't know the full story, but she would accept what he knew.

"The Rikudo Sennin was basically a god among men. He was the first person to be born with chakra, he was born with the Rinnegan as well. During his time, a beast known as the Jubi roamed the world, that is the ancestor of all the current biju. The Sennin fought this beast, sealing its power into himself and becoming the first Jinchuriki; a person with a biju sealed inside of him. He spread chakra to all humans and taught them Ninshu, the predecessor to Ninjutsu." Naruto finished, closing his eyes as he waited for her reaction.

"What about the Juubi? Was it freed when the sennin died?" Sakura asked.

"No, the Sennin created the moon and sealed the body of the Jubi in it. And on his death bed, he used the rinnegan to split the power of the Jubi into nine parts; the nine biju of today." Naruto answered simply. "Anymore questions?" He asked, Sakura simply shook her head; she had too much to think about currently, she didn't think she could handle much more. Naruto stood up and walked out of the room, Kakashi stopping him almost instantly.

"I knew you knew more than you let on, but what you know is far exceeding what I thought." The jounin said, glaring at Naruto. "Now, what else is it that you're not telling us. Something happened on that bridge, and i'm ordering you to tell me." Kakashi demanded, Naruto closed his eyes.

"Would you believe me if I said I've been hiding my strength and knowledge this entire time?" Naruto asked, seeing it as a simple way to get around any questions. Kakashi shook his head, refusing to believe it; Naruto sighed.

"I want the truth." Kakashi said simply, continuing to glare at Naruto. Naruto chuckled, his rinnegan pulsing outwards as he gave the jounin his own glare. Kakashi found himself unable to move beneath Naruto's glare, the rinnegan giving off an aura of power that frightened the jounin. The time traveler chuckled and moved away from Kakashi, the jounin only regaining the ability to move once Naruto was down the hall. "Where are you going?" Kakashi demanded. "To train." Naruto replied without turning around as he turned a corner and exited the tower.

Naruto immediately walked over to a small pond of water, but Kurama spoke just before he stepped on it. **"Deactivate your Rinnegan first." **The biju said. Naruto shrugged and did as he told, he looked at his reflection in the water. The tips of his blonde hair were white, which confused him but decided to ask Kurama later. He whisker marks were slightly more visible than they used to be, but the difference was minimal. What he stared at the longest was his eyes. His eyes were the light blue that they had been so long ago, he was barely able to recognize them.

Suddenly, his reflection changed. The iris of his eyes became blood red while the sclera became black. Naruto blinked and his reflection was back to normal. Naruto shook his head, guessing it was his imagination as he stepped onto the water... and fell in. His head shot out of the water not even a second later and he crawled out. He didn't understand it, he had stood on water perfectly while fight Zabuza. _'What is going on?' _He asked Kurama, guessing the fox knew.

**"It is because you don't have you rinnegan active." **Kurama said, only confusing Naruto more.

_'What do you mean?' _He asked as he ran a hand through his soaked hair.

**"The rinnegan is part of the shinju, the originator of all chakra. The rinnegan grants you far better control of chakra while it is active since it basically created it, therefore chakra follows the rinnegan like a slave of some sorts." **The biju explained, Naruto nodded in understanding.

_'So, chakra basically does whatever the rinnegan, or I, want. For example, I wanted to stand on water, so it did it for me.' _Naruto asked, making sure he understood. Kurama didn't respond, leaving Naruto to take that as a 'yes'. The jinchuriki sighed as he put his foot on the water. He managed to stay on it for a few seconds before falling in again. He climbed out and repeated the process for a hour or two before he could stand on the water without difficulty. He looked up at the sun and sat down at the edge of the water, drawing natural energy to him.

Once he entered sage mode, alarms went off in his head. The entire tower was surrounded by people, hundreds of them. They were all high chunin to ANBU level in chakra. He stood up and began to run the short distance back to the tower to warn Kakashi and his team, but his path was blocked by five root ANBU. "I don't have time for this." He said as his rinnegan appeared and he drew his swords from their sheaths. "**Fuuton...**" He said quietly as his swords gained a slight white glow to them, but it faded quickly.

He dashed forward in a burst of speed, stopping a few feet away from the ANBU. "**Wind Cutter Technique!**" He swung his swords, blades of wind flying forward. Large cuts appeared in the building and ground around him. He dashed past the ANBU as their bodies fell to pieces. He ran up the stairs of the tower to the second floor, where his team was staying. He was immediately greeted by Kakashi, almost running into him.

"Naruto, we nee-" Kakashi was about to say, but stopped as he pulled Naruto into a room. The sound of kunai hitting the walls was heard seconds later. "What's going on?" Kakashi demanded as he turned to Naruto.

"ANBU, surrounding the tower. Hundreds of them." The jinchuriki said, explaining it as simply as he could. Kakashi frowned underneath his mask as he cracked the door open. "Mov-" Naruto didn't get to say anything as not even a second later, a sword stabbed through the door, going through Kakashi's stomach. The jounin let out a gasp of pain as the sword was removed from him and the door was forced open. Kakashi pushed himself to his feet, holding a hand over his stomach, but it wasn't doing much to stop the bleeding.

"I will clear a path... You get Sasuke and Sakura and make it as far away as you can..." Kakashi ordered, lifting his headband to reveal his sharingan as he glared at the ANBU that had made no move.

"Kakashi-sensei... There is no path you can make. ANBU are making their way into the tower and there is still hundreds surrounding us." Naruto said, glancing at the jounin. "And you are injured, you will die if you try to fight all of them." He added after a few seconds.

"As a jounin of Konoha and your superior, I command you to leave!" The jounin ordered, glaring at Naruto. The genin raised his hand towards his sensei.

"My loyalty doesn't lie with Konoha... It lies with Team 7. I will act in the best interest for this team, even if it means disobeying an order... **Shinra Tensei.**" Naruto announced, blasting Kakashi away with a powerful wave. The jounin now laid against the wall, unconscious. Naruto turned to glare at the Anbu who still held the bloodied sword, who had watched patiently. His hand glowed yellow as he touched the hilt of Shadowed Light. He drew the sword and threw it at the Anbu with amazing force, making it go faster than the Anbu could move with a wordless **Shinra Tensei**.

The Anbu dropped his own sword and began to pull out the sword stabbed into him, but Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow. Dark Repulser was already mid swing, tearing through the wall due to the fuuton chakra channeled into it. He severed the Anbu's head and walked back to Kakashi. "**Rinne Tensei.**" He said simply as he channeled chakra directly into the wound. He wasn't reviving Kakashi, but it was the only healing technique he knew, so he used it. He looked into Sasuke and Sakura's rooms, seeing they were asleep.

He walked out of the tower with both of his swords gripped tightly in his hands. 'I won't allow them to get close to them.' He thought as he waited for one root anbu to move. He sat in silence for a few moments, though no one moved. "Come on out! I know you are there!" He shouted, sounding much like his older self. Seemingly all at once, every root Anbu had dropped into the clearing, surrounding the Uzumaki.

Without a word, the fighting began.

**END CHAPTER 4!**

**So, that is chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed, and again, sorry it isn't at the normal length yet. Also, I want every one of you to make a prediction as to what will happen next. I already have this planned out, but I wanna know what people think.**

**Also, trying to keep perfect chapter lengths is hard...**


	6. Chapter 5

**So Chapter 5... Hope you enjoy the last chapter for this year.**

**Review Responses!**

**Vasto Lorde: So what? My story, I can do what I want. I'm still not sure whether I should give him the rinnegan yet or not though.**

**RandomWriter21: Well, he is actually trying to kill Naruto more than anything. He is concerned with Naruto's communications with Kurama. Though, since team 7 is associated with Naruto... Killing them is rather unavoidable. Also, I believe you are thinking they will save Naruto and help fight the ANBU off... Nope, wrong.**

**End Review Responses!**

**Wind Demon's Revival**

**Chapter 5**

He walked out of the tower with both of his swords gripped tightly in his hands. 'I won't allow anyone to get close to them.' He thought as he waited for one root anbu to move. He sat in silence for a few moments, though no one moved. "Come on out! I know you are there!" He shouted, sounding much like his older self. Seemingly all at once, every root Anbu had dropped into the clearing, surrounding the Uzumaki.

Without a word, the fighting began...

...and it didn't end for a long time.

For what felt like hours, Naruto dodged out of the way of attacks and delivered his own. He had no time to use ninjutsu, because the second he tried, he would be swarmed by the ANBU. He was relying solely on his skills with the swords he gripped in each hands and his Rinnegan. His swords swung through the air, when one was there, the other wasn't far behind to finish someone off. Blood stained the clearing and Naruto himself, bodies all over the ground. However, Naruto wasn't unscathed either.

He had burn marks on his skin from a fire jutsu. His clothes were heavily damaged from a wind jutsu he had taken. Blood ran from multiple cuts on his body. Yet, he didn't stop fighting. His eyes shined with excitement, yet they seemed to reflect hopelessness at the same time. This was a battle to the death. He would either kill every ANBU, or die. He was barely dodging death each time it almost stole his life from him. He was tiring quickly, even with his ridiculous stamina. His chakra reserves were low as well, his rinnegan being maintained by Kurama's chakra at this point.

A sword cut through the air, and Naruto felt pain go through him as his right arm was cut from him. "**Shinra Tensei!**" He yelled out, blasting many Anbu away. He dropped the sword in his left hand and grabbed his severed right arm. "**Asura Path.**" He said after a few seconds, his arm being 'reattached'. He formed a one handed seal, "**Creation of All Things.**" He said, his body shaking as he felt blood nerves, muscles, and bones reconnect. "**Bansho Ten'in!**" He yelled, both of his swords being pulled to him.**  
><strong>

He caught them both and immediately returned to fighting, the ANBU having recovered from his **Shinra Tensei**. His frowned as he noticed his right arm wasn't moving as easily as it had before. _'I can't take anymore hits like that...' _He thought, jumping into the air and sheathing his swords as red chakra leaked off of him. He dropped to the ground, landing on all fours. _'Thanks Kurama.' _He said as he disappeared in a burst of speed. Many ANBU exploded into blood as Naruto reappeared on a tree branch, Kurama's chakra fading away.

_'I can't fight for much longer... My rinnegan, sage mode, and you are the only reasons I've survived so long...' _He said as his rinnegan faded. Sage mode had faded early on in the fighting, but Kurama had quickly given Naruto his chakra to compensate for it.

**"I would recommend running... but you're not going to leave your team behind, are you?" **Kurama asked, feeling the chances of Naruto escaping falling faster each second.

Naruto chuckled as he kept a close eye on the ANBU, _'Of course not. I won't leave them to die again.' _He said with a grin. Just as he expected the ANBU to move in on him and kill him, they all stopped and made a path directly towards him. He frowned as he saw who was making his way towards him. "Danzo..." He growled out, glaring at the war hawk.

"Kyuubi Jinchuriki... Naruto Uzumaki." Danzo said, watching the jinchuriki carefully. "You have surprised me... To have survived this long. Even though these are some of the weakest of my ANBU, you should have had no chance of surviving. What makes you so powerful? Is it the Kyuubi, or is it your own power?" The man asked, continuing to watch Naruto. The Uzumaki frowned, not saying a word as he continued to glare war hawk. "My original intention was to kill you... but now that I've seen your power... I'm beginning to reconsider." He said, biting his thumb.

Naruto stood up, preparing to move. He had heard of Danzo's contract with the animal Baku, but what happened he hadn't expected. In a puff of smoke, a group of foxes appeared. _'He was the summoner before me!?' _Naruto asked as he jumped away from the fire attack Kasai, a fox Naruto had been somewhat close with, sent at him.

**"No... He should have cancelled the contract years ago. He shouldn't be able to summon foxes!" **Kurama yelled inside Naruto's head. Naruto was unable to dodge the wind attack from Kaze however, and he landed painfully on the ground.

"Restrain him." Danzo ordered as he undid the bandages around his head. Two foxes bit down on Naruto's ankles as some ANBU dragged him to his feet, holding his arms in place. "Now... Let's make this power of yours mine... **Kotoamatsukami!**" Danzo shouted the technique name as the mangekyo sharingan in his right eye spiraled slowly.

_'No... I don't have the chakra to attempt to break free...' _Naruto thought weakly, his normal thoughts being replaced with false ones.

_Hours Later, Team 7_

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask as he looked over the bloodstained clearing. Sasuke and Sakura stood a few feet behind him. Sakura was hugging the Uchiha's arm, and for once, Sasuke wasn't pushing her away. "He is dead... That is the only conclusion I can reach." The jounin said after a few moments. Sakura hugged the Uchiha tighter and Sasuke frowned as he glared at the ground.

"Danzo... He is the one responsible for this... right?" Sasuke asked, his fist clenching tightly. A few tears leaked from his undamaged eye. He had never thought he would be upset of Naruto's death, and he still didn't understand how he was. Something had changed in the dead last recently, and it confused Sasuke to no end. It wasn't until on the way back from the village did he finally understand it. He had saw it in Naruto's eyes. The look of someone who had lost everything and had been pushed to the breaking point but had somehow survived.

"Yes... Danzo is the one responsible for this all. What are you thinking?" Kakashi asked, glancing at his student in worry. Sasuke was a self-proclaimed avenger, so it wasn't that hard to come to the conclusion that he would want revenge for his teammates death.

"Sensei... I want you to spend all of your time training me... So one day, I can get revenge for his death..." Sasuke looked at Kakashi, his sharingan spinning into existence.

"No... You won't get revenge for his death... We will." Kakashi said after a few moments, turning to look at the blood red moon that hung in the sky.

_One month later, unknown location_

"You have received your mission... I expect it to be completed no matter the cost." Danzo said, sitting in a chair as he watched the single ANBU in the room. The ANBU wore a long hooded cloak with standard issued ANBU mesh armor underneath it. He wore a fox mask, which you could barely see his light purple eyes underneath. The hood of his cloak was up, hiding his hair color and the sort.

"Understood... Danzo-sama." The ANBU with the fox mask on said, his eyes having a cold gleam to them.

"You haven't disappointed me yet Naruto... Don't start now. You are dismissed!" Danzo ordered, waving Naruto away. The ANBU nodded, turning and walking down the hallway. He walked in silence, ignoring the handful of ANBU he passed.

**"How long do you plan to keep this act up?"** Kurama said, interrupting Naruto thoughts. The Uzumaki grinned underneath his mask, chuckling slightly.

_'Not long, I've learned what I wanted. It is only a matter of finding Team 7, then I can rejoin them.' _He explained, finally exiting the base and into the sunlight. _'Danzo told me the last known location of the former Konoha Shinobi, Team 7 will likely have joined them.' _He added as he jumped into the trees and began to leap through them. He grinned as he removed the mask from his face and dropped it mid leap. _'Though, I think i'll wait a bit before rejoining them... I'd say I should go and get Shukaku first, what do you think?'_ He asked.

**"That sounds acceptable. While there is a civil war in Konoha and has the attention of all shinobi nations, you will begin to seek out the weakest of the jinchuriki." **Kurama said, chuckling. **"Though, I do recommend that you sign the fox summoning contact again. Though that will likely be hard considering Danzo is still contracted with them for some reason." **The fox suggested after a few seconds.

Naruto smirked as he dropped to the ground and pulled out a scroll, which he unsealed the contents of. _'You just want to get out of that seal, don't you?' _Naruto asked as he pulled off the hood of his cloak, running a hand through his pure white hair as he began to change. After a few moments, he was now dressed completely differently. He was now dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with six white magatama around the neckline and black pants. His headband, which notably had no symbol to show what village he belonged to, was still tied around his forehead; but the cloth was a dark gray. Above this all, he wore a white haori with six black magatama around the neckline.

His swords were missing from his body, as they were sealed into small seals on the sleeves of his shirt. Normally, these seals would contain small things like shuriken, but Naruto had modified them to be able to hold his swords. He smirked as he returned to the trees, changing his direction so he was heading to Suna. He grinned as he sensed some chakra signatures following him. _'It seems that old fool Danzo is smarter than he looks... He sent people to follow me.' _He said as he flipped to the ground and turned, unsealing his swords.

He grinned as three ANBU landed in front of him, "Only three? Danzo must be very confident his genjutsu worked." He said as he closed the distance between them. He sliced through the first one diagonally, the body falling apart. He spun through, splitting the other in half horizontally with his other sword before stabbing the final one in the face with his first sword. This all had happened in less than a few seconds, barely giving the ANBU time to react let alone realize what was going on. He flicked the blood from his swords just before they disappeared in puffs of smoke.

He jumped back into the trees and began to make his way towards Suna.

**END CHAPTER 5**

**Again... short... Sorry, I got mid-terms coming up but I had lots of motivation for this. I plan to get back to 5,000 words per chapter in January... I don't know what is going on, I have huge motivation to write, but I just can't seem to get the normal chapter length... I may take another break from writing. Anyways,**

**Bye!**


End file.
